Healing the Rude
by Bunnybabi
Summary: InuYasha is in a terrible accident and Kagome is assigned to be his stay at home nurse! Will she put up with his attitude or give him ANOTHER broken leg. Will be updating soon. check profile for details
1. The Crash and The Hospital

**Healing the Rude

* * *

**

_**HEY ALL! Guesss what! I had another inspiration to write a story! Lol. I original thought of making Inu Yasha the nurse but… his attitude proved otherwise. –sweat drops and laughs nervously-**_

_InuYasha:-glaring- And what's that supposed to mean?_

_**That ur a loving person and have the best attitude ever!**_

_InuYasha: rite…._

_**And, I'm sorry, he's a human in this story… But he's still too cute as a human anyways. I will miss the doggy ears...**_

_InuYasha: Crap…. I can't believe u did this to me…_

_**Srryyyy! But I cant have u running around with ur claws in my modern day story! It would scare ppl. But ur rich! U can buy all the ramen u want!**_

_InuYasha: YEA!_

_**Okkkk yea. Now disclaimer time!**_

**Disclaimer: psh! I wish!

* * *

**

**!PROLOGUE!**

The sky above the towering buildings was bleak and gray with silver clouds that promised snow in the early days of winter. The streets were buzzing with people and cars, all seemingly talking to each other. One man, a man with long, black, shining hair and violet eyes, walked through them all, cursing himself mentally for going out today.

"_Kikyo better have a good excuse! If she wasn't my girlfriend I would tell her to go to hell for waking me up so damn early!"_ He looked at his watch.

_11:32_

"Shit, I'm late!" He said as he started running towards his destination. He came to an intersection and didn't seem to notice that the other people were waiting patiently for the light on the crossing sign to turn to the little man walking. He bumped his way through people, ignoring their "hey"s and "watch it"s. He got through the people and accidentally hit a girl on the head with his elbow.

"HEY! " She screamed at him. He turned around and flipped her off, then ran into the street.

In happened faster then he could comprehend. There was the honking of a horn, the screaming of the people on the sidewalk and the sound of burning rubber on the gravel and the oncoming car tried to stop.

InuYasha Takahashi stood like a deer caught in the headlights as the car plowed into him. The people screamed as the body flew off the car like a rag doll hitting a wall.

"Oh my god!" Kagome Higurhashi screamed as she ran from the sidewalk and to his aide. Sure, he had flipped her off and hit her on the head but he was injured. She turned to someone who was holding their cell phone in the crowd.

"Call 911! This man needs an ambulance!" She screamed. She looked down at the young man in front of her. He was laying on his back and his hair was splayed around him on the gray gravel of the street. He has blood coming out of his mouth and there was a large gash on his upper left arm. There were other smaller cuts along his arms and his jeans had spots of blood on them which she assumed were from cuts under the dense fabric. It looked as if his right leg was broken from the weird angle it was arranged in and he had a small cut on the side of his face, running from the bottom of his eye to his nostrils. Kagome put her fingers to the side of the unconscious boy's neck, feeling for a pulse. She found it, it was weak but it was there. She sighed in relief and looked around. The car was still there, the people wouldn't let it leave. The car door opened and a tall man with a pony tail and light blue eyes and a built body. He eyed the scene critically. When he saw her, he raised an eye brow.

"Well, hello Miss. I would assume that someone in the crowd called 911 already?" He said with a smirk, walking over to her. Kagome stood up and glared at the young man.

"_HOW DARE HE FLIRT WITH ME AFTER HE JUST RAN OVER SOMEONE!" _She screamed in her mind. She looked back at the unconscious victim on the floor, his blood a slowly growing pool around his head and side. She blink and kneeled again. She gently lifted his head and gasped. On the back of his head was a huge cut that was bleeding intensely. If he lost anymore blood, he would go into shock. Kagome dropped her bag and searched through it. She finally pulled out her medicine kit and opened it. Finding what she needed she left his head again and started trying to clean the cut. When she did the best she could, she tried to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. The cut wasn't that deep and she was glad when the blood stopped flowing so much. Someone leaned over her and she looked up. It was the pony-tailed man. She glared up at him.

"If you don't want a lawsuit, I suggest that you stay put and don't complain." She said in a threatening voice.

She looked down as the sirens became audible in the distance. The man walked away from her and sat on the hood of his car.

She gasped as the boy started to wake up. His eyes fluttered open to look up at her in half-lidded beauty. She blushed.

"_Wow… He looks so… HOT! OH MY GOD! What am I thinking? He's injured!"_

"W-what happened?" He said, his voice weak.

"You were hit by a car and someone called the ambulance. You're going to be okay." She said with a kind and reassuring smile.

"Oh… Ride with me… Would you, Kikyo?" He asked, his eyes seemed to be glazed over and he was flinching in pain.

"_KIKYO? Who the hell is Kikyo?" _She thought. The sirens got louder as the ambulance turned into the street. EMT's rushed out and lifted him carefully onto a stretcher. He grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Please…Kikyo?" She nodded and got into with him. The EMT's rushed about, hooking him up to different machines, his hand still clasped around hers.

"Hey, Kagome." One of the EMT's said.

"Hi Eri." She said as she rubbed her palm over the boy's hand that clutched hers like a life line.

She stared at him, tears forming for a complete stranger in her eyes. His grasp on her hand slackened and since the heart monitor hadn't flat-lined she breathed out in relief. He was asleep. She took his wallet from his pants pocket and opened it. She took out the ID card and almost flipped.

"Eri! This is InuYasha Takahashi! The heir of Taka Industries! Do you know what this means?"

"That we might get tips?" The EMT asked as she connected a portably IV into him.

"No, That guy that ran him over is going to have a hell out a time in court." She said. Some of the other EMT's laughed and shook their heads.

"Only you would say something like that in an ambulance." Yuka said from the front seat.

"You nurses are special." Ayumi said from behind the stretcher, she was feeding something into the IV.

"Well, thanks a lot Ayumi, seeing as I started out where YOU are but I took the opportunity to move when I wanted to." She said with a chuckle. The other girls shook their heads and chuckled.

"We didn't want to leave, too much excitement. Plus, now you're not late to work for once."

"ACK! You're right! Thank god, Hojo would have killed me.. or worse asked me out again." Kagome said with a frown,

"Hojo is so nice! Why don't you like him?" Yuka asked from the front seat as she pulled into the hospital's main entrance and started speeding towards the emergency entrance.

"Because he's TOO nice! It gets annoying, really. ' Kagome let me help you with that, Kagome what do you say about a date on Friday, Kagome-'"

"Kagome what are you doing in there?" Hojo asked as he opened the door to the back of the ambulance. She blushed and a sweat drop fell behind her head as she laughed nervously.

"Uh, this guy got run over and I was at the scene sooo yea!" She said quickly, jumping out of the ambulance.

"Who is he?" Hojo called after her as she ran inside the hospital.

"InuYasha Takahashi!" She yelled.

* * *

_**Sooooooo? What do you think? Was it any good? Its my first modern ficcy so be kind. Plz!**_

_InuYasha: U RAN ME OVER WITH A CAR?_

_**I told u that u might get hurt….**_

_InuYasha: NO U DIDN'T!_

_**Sit…**_

_InuYasha: -thump- OOF!_

_**O well, plzzzz R & R! I beg of u! Ill give u a cookie!**_

_**Lol**_

_**Luv ya'll!**_

_**BuNNy**_


	2. Kikyo

_**HEY! WATS UP? I hope u are all feeling well. This story is like bursting out of my brain. O.o Lol, well I'll just get on with it.**_

_InuYasha: no quirks or weirdness?_

**_Having a guy talk in the beginning of a story ABOUT him is kinda weird in itself dontcha think?_**

_InuYasha: point taken_

_**Alrighty then!**_

**Disclaimer: Psh! I wish!

* * *

**

"OH MY GOD! Where is he? WHERE IS HE?" A frantic woman dressed in designer clothes yelled as she ran into the ER. Her black, long hair was in a jumble and her dark, brown eyes looked frantic. She was flushed, seemingly having run the whole way from where she was to the hospital. Her clothes were a mess and one of her heels was broken. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"_She looks almost EXACTLY like me! Except she dressed in Gucci and Louie Vuitton and has long hair and I'm dressed in scrubs with shorter hair. That's why that guy called my 'Kikyo'."_

She stepped from behind the nurses' station and walked over to the frantic young woman. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and she turned around, her eyes depicted shock when she saw Kagome but she quickly covered it up.

"Where is he!" She almost screamed in Kagome's face.

"Calm down Miss, is your name Kikyo?" Kagome asked. The girl nodded and looked around.

"Come with me, Mr. Takahashi has his own private room in the hospital, we called his father and he specified it." Kagome said as she smiled reassuringly at the woman and took her hand to lead her to the room. The woman gladly obliged and walked silently. Kagome took her to an elevator and they both got in. Kagome took her to the 7th floor, where Kagome worked and where InuYasha's room was.

When they got to the room, Kagome turned to her.

"Miss Kikyo, I will have to ask you to keep your voice down when you get inside. He is very unstable and any kind of disturbance might send him into a seizure. He'll be able to deal with that in a few minutes after he adjusts to the medicine. Do you understand?"

Kikyo nodded and tried to look through the small glass window on the door. Kagome opened the door and walked in, Kikyo following. When she reached the bed, covered her mouth, and screeched, tears seemingly coming to her eyes. Kagome stood by the bathroom door, watching the woman. When the woman uncovered her mouth, Kagome saw a small smile, which quickly faded when she went over to the bed. Kikyo grasped the unconscious boy's hand.

"Inu! Please wake up sweetie!" She cried as she laid her head on the side of the bed.

"_She's a good actress. And what was with that smile?"_

Kagome gasped as the boy's eyes opened. Kikyo squealed and jumped up from her previous position and sat on the bed next to him. She cradled his cheek in her palm.

"K-k-kikyo?" He said, looking up at her uncertainly.

"Yes! Yes, it's me InuYasha." She said as what Kagome would call fake-tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I came as soon as I heard. Look it's on the news." Kikyo said as she took the remote and turned on the TV.

"…heir of Taka Industries, was run over by a car earlier this morning. Eyewitnesses say that soon after a young girl ran out to his assistance. No comment on who she is or what connection she had to him. We questioned the young billionaire's roommate as to where he was going when this tragic accident took place but we received no comment either. We'll have more updates on this story later today. Roger?" The reporter said as she reported back to the anchor from the scene of the crime.

Kikyo turned to Kagome. "Do you know who it was that helped him at the accident scene?"

"It was me actually, I was on my way here-"

"That's all very nice, and I thank you for making sure that my _fiancée_ got proper medical help. But would you leave us for a bit. I need to talk to him."

Just then, the door opened and another nurse walked in. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail and her eyes were a light brown color. She smiled at Kagome when she walked in.

"Hi Kagome."

"Hi Sango. And yes, I will leave you now Miss Kikyo because the nurse that assigned to watch him is here. I'll be taking over at lunch. Visiting hours end at 8 just so you know. Bye, bye now." Kagome said as she walked out of the room. She smirked to herself and walked to the nurse's station on the 7th floor. When she got there, there was a man standing there with a suave look on his face and 3 of the nurses were blushing while typing things on the computer. When he saw her, he smiled and moved to allow her to enter the nurse's station. She sat down and looked up at him.

"Why, hello madam. You are looking beautiful today in those scrubs. Would you do me the favor of-"

"Hello sir, who is it that you would like to visit seeing as you are not injured." Kagome said through clenched teeth," But you WILL be if you continue flirting like that."

"My, my. What a temper we have. I'm here to see InuYasha Takahashi. He's a good friend of mine."

"Okay then, his room is down that hall and on your first right, its room 720. If there are any problems there is a nurse assigned to watch him and she will be switching with me in the afternoon. Good day now." She said with a fake smile and turned around to start her work.

"Thank you miss, and have a wonderful day yourself." He said before starting his trek to his friend's room.

"What a perv…" One of the other nurses stated.

"Yeah! He asked if I would bear his children!" Said another.

"I bet he was about to ask me." Kagome said as her eyebrow twitched. Suddenly the "Calling Nurse" light went on for room 720. Kagome jumped to her feet and ran to the room. She skidded to a stop in front of the room and opened the door.

"Wha-"

"KAGOME! Thank god!" Sango shrieked as she jumped onto her.

"Who let the pervert in?" Sango screamed.

"Why Nurse Sango I have no idea what you mean." The same man from before stated. Kagome looked at him and sighed.

"Uh…" A voice from the bed said. They all turned to see InuYasha sitting up. Kagome rushed to him.

"You shouldn't be sitting up; you need all the rest you can get." She said before pushing him back down gently. He looked up at her and then back down.

"Fine…" He said before crossing his arms gingerly.

"ACK PERVERT!" Sango screamed and slapped the young man that was next to her. A red handprint appeared on his face.

"Would you cut it out Miroku?" InuYasha asked.

"Why certainly, my injured friend."

The door opened again and Kikyo walked in.

"Miroku what are you doing here so soon?" Kikyo asked in a sweet voice, her eyes reflecting a different feeling completely.

"Oh, hello Kikyo." Miroku said, not looking at her.

"There is some serious tension in here Kags." Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Yeah, too bad for you that you have to stay here and endure it all. I have to go finish my work at the desk!" Kagome whispered back before running out the door.

"_That girl is weird…I wonder why InuYasha likes her so much." _Kagome thought to herself as she walked down the hall. Another nurse passed her by and waved cheerfully and Kagome waved back.

As she reached the nurses' station she sighed and sat down at her desk. An instant message popped up on her screen.

* * *

**Emmy245: Hojo at 3:00 Kags**

**KaGoMeChAn: Thanx em**

**Emmy245: np hurry up and get under the freakin desk before he sees u! hes closing in!**

**KaGoMeChAn: ALRIGHT GEEZ!

* * *

**

Kagome closed the window and dived under her desk. She heard footsteps approach and then stop.

"Hey all. I trust you're all doing your work. Uh… Where's Kagome?" He asked in a slightly nervous voice.

"She went to the bathroom." A cheery female voice said.

"Yes, you just missed her, she left about 30 seconds ago if not more." Said a female voice with a spanish accent.

"Well… Thank you ladies, I'll come by later to check on you." Hojo said. Kagome heard him walk away.

"It's safe Kagome." The one with the cheery voice said. Kagome poked her head from under her desk.

"Thank you so much Emily! And you too Grizel! I have no idea what I would do without you!" Kagome squealed and jumped up to hug her nurse friends. **_(AN: those are my two best friends' names so I thought of putting them in here! WIPPEEEEEEE lol)_**

"You might actually have to date Hojo." Another voice said. Kagome turned to find the other nurse stationed there, Kagura, smirking at her from her desk. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her and they both laughed. Kagura had been working there longer than all three of them and Emily, Grizel, Sango, and Kagome had all transferred to the 7th floor at the same time. Kagura was a tough cookie and she was known to play a mean prank when angered. **_(AN: Not as in cruel but u noe like she is a good practical joker)_**

The Young Ones, as Kagura called them, had transferred onto the 7th floor only two years ago. All of them had become fast friends along with some other nurses that had transferred too. Hojo, their boss and the top doctor on the 7th floor, had become infatuated with Kagome within her first year. He had asked her out at least 20 times and counting since then. She had confided in her new friends that she thought that he was cute but a little overly aggressive with the niceness. She never said yes to Hojo and had learned how to 'hide' from him when he came over. It was called AOL Instant Messenger. When either girl saw Hojo coming, she would IM Kagome and tell her to hide. It was as simple as that. And paying off the tech who fixed the computers so that he wouldn't tell.

Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"Never on my life!" She said and crossed her arms and pouted. The girls giggled and turned back to their work, still laughing quietly so as not to draw attention to themselves.

Another window popped up on Kagome's screen.

* * *

**ChiChiCho: Kagome hes comin back**

**KaGoMeChAn: ALREADY?**

**ChiChiCho: yes!**

**ChiChiCho: HIDE! O crap too late he sees u!**

**KaGoMeChAn: o joy…

* * *

**

Kagome closed the window and looked up in time to see Hojo stop in front of the nurses' station, right in front of her desk.

"Back from the bathroom?" He asked with a cheery smile.

"Uh…Yea." Kagome said looking at the computer with a bored expression on her face.

"Listen, Kagome, I was wondering if-"

"**PERVERT!" SLAP!**

Kagome stood up and ran to the room.

"I'll get back to you on that later Hojo!" She yelled as she turned the corner.

She, again skidded to a halt in from of the room, to find Kikyo laughing her ass off in front of the door. She saw Kagome and stopped laughing. She quickly walked away to where the public bathrooms were, while trying to hold her laughter. Kagome rushed into the room and her jaw dropped. The room itself was a mess. The pillows from the bed were everywhere and there were feathers flying around. The door to the bathroom was wide open and the patient's clothes were all over the room. In the center of the room were Sango and an unconscious man on the floor with a rather large lump on his head. Sango was seething, he face was red and her hair was disheveled. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides.

"Uh…. Sango? What happened?" Kagome asked while looking around the room.

"That…pervert…groped…me!" She said between clenched teeth. Kagome clamped her mouth shut and covered her mouth. Not because she was shocked, oh no, to stifle her laughter. Then, she snorted which made her laugh harder.

"Excuse me….but did you just snort…Kagome?" Sango said with anger clearly growing in her voice. Kagome shook her head and snorted again, fueling her laughter even more. Sango's eyebrow began to twitch and vein popped on her forehead.

"Uh… CAN SOMEONE HELP ME OUT HERE?" A voice from the bed yelped. Both nurses turned their attention to the feather/clothes covered bed and its occupant. They gasped and rushed to clear off the mess. Kagome was the first to see a party of him underneath it all. She had uncovered his face and he was looking up at her. His hair was tussled and his bangs covered some of his violet eyes. She stared at him, her eyes seeking out his unconsciously.

"_Wow… he has nice eyes…OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I DOING? HE'S ENGAGED! Wait…what do I care if he's engaged. It's not like I'm going to do anything with him!"_

She blushed and averted her eyes while she continued to uncover him. Sango helped on his other side.

On the floor in front of them, Miroku had gotten up and was rubbing the bump on his head.

"Ow… Wha-? InuYasha! You took all the ladies!" Miroku yelped.

"It's not like I had a choice. That nurse messed up the whole room trying to get away from YOU, and covered me up in feathers, clothes, and pillows! OW THAT'S MY LEG!" InuYasha yelled and tried to grab at his broken leg, which Sango was leaning over to try, and gets the stuff off him. She jumped and fell back on a pair of underwear on the floor and fell, accidentally kicking the bed and one of the buttons that moved the bed and the bed shot up, almost catapulting InuYasha into a wall. Kagome stopped his ascent by holding him against the bed by his shoulders. Just then, the door opened and Kikyo walked in with a new layer of make up on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" She screamed, taking in the scene before her. A nurse leaning over her fiancée, their faces inches apart, another nurse being held close to the floor by Miroku, clothes still everywhere.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FIANCEE?" She yelled at Kagome. Kagome blinked and pushed the button to return the bed to its normal setting and let go of InuYasha, his face was red from being caught at something that made no sense and being held up close to Kagome.

"_I never really noticed how pretty she was until just now. Dammit, and I called her Kikyo when she helped me when I got hit. Ow…My arm hurts." _He looked down and saw that the bandage that was covering his arm had a thick line of blood on it. And it was growing larger. He yelped, which caused Kagome to turn around again. She gasped and pressed the Emergency Call Nurse button. The Intercom turned on.

"Emily, 720's wound on his arm opened up! He had stitches so get the doctor to put them in and everything we need to stop the bleeding for now! ASAP EM!" Kagome said loudly into the intercom.

"Gotcha Kags I'll be there in like 2 minutes." The intercom said back and turned off. Kagome turned back to everyone in the room.

"Sango we have less than 2 minutes- god! THAT WAS QUICK!" She screamed as she turned back to a sparkling clean room that had a bathroom door that looked like it was about to burst. Sango stood against the wall with a tired looking Miroku. They both wiped their forehead and sighed.

"Done." They said at the same time.

"Okay, I need everyone out for the time being except Sango." Kagome said.

"What about me!" Kikyo shouted.

"You need to wait outside; it's going to be pretty gory. Considering that the stitches broke we have to re-stitch the wound and its not going to look gorgeous, I'll give you that." Kagome said as she pushed Miroku and Kikyo out the door.

"Now you both wait out here until we're done, 'Kay?" Kagome said with a cheery smile, and then she pivoted on her hell and closed the door behind her as she walked into the room. Sango was leaning over InuYasha, trying to take the bandage off, but he kept moving his arm away from her.

"Will you let me-"She said, trying to reach the arm.

"NO!" He yelled.

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"I have to take-"

"NO!"

"WILL YOU STOP MOVING?" Sango said, locking her eyes on InuYasha's and glaring.

"NO!" He yelled, glaring back at her. Kagome walked up behind Sango and gently pushed her aside, breaking the glare.

"Sango will you please go outside and see if Emily is here yet?" Kagome said in an even voice. Sango nodded and growled lightly as she glared at InuYasha again and walked out of the room.

Once Sango had left, InuYasha relaxed a bit.

"She was making me nervous, I was afraid that she was gonna bonk for a second! InuYasha said. He felt something lightly touch his arm and he tensed again, looking at Kagome. Her eyes caught his and she smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you. I just need to take the bandage off so that we can stitch it up again, that's all." He gulped and nodded, relaxing his arm as her hands moved towards the bandage again. He could barely feel the bandage being taken off, all he could feel was Kagome's fingers on his arm. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the wound. He heard her gasp a bit and opened his eyes. His eyes widened as he looked at the newly opened wound.

The blood was pouring out slowly and the cut was from just above his elbow to his wrist. The stitches were broken, or at least some of them were. The ones on his wrist were closed.

"Thank god, if those had opened we would have been in deep trouble, huh?" Kagome said, looking at him with a small smile. He smiled back weakly, showing her that he was just as glad. The door opened and a blonde girl rushed in, followed by an older woman and Sango. Sango was pushing back whoever was trying to get in.

"He's my son miss! I have to see him!" A gruff voice said.

"Sorry sir, not until they clean and re-stitch his wound!" Sango said back while closing the door. She finally got it closed and locked it so that no one would come in. She stood against the door and sighed, wiping an arm across her forehead.

"Whew…"

"Is my father out there?" InuYasha asked, lowering his eyes to the sheets on his bed.

"Yes, yes he is. He'll be coming in later to see you." Sango said.

"Let me see what happened." The older woman asked.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked, looking back up.

"The doctor that did that stitch work, Dr. Itchiba. Call me Kaede." She said with a warm smile. Kagome stood up and moved out Kaede's way and to the other side of the bed. She sat there and smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's going to be okay, the anesthetic hasn't worn off so you shouldn't feel… that much pain."

"'That much pain?'" What do you mean 'that much pain'?" He asked worriedly. Kagome smiled again and took hold of his hand.

"Just calm down and relax your arm okay? It'll be over before you know it. Just don't look." He nodded and focused solely on her. He felt a little pinprick of pain here and there as Kaede worked on his arm. He just stared at Kagome's smiling face. Her brown eyes shone even in the florescent lights of the room and her hair was shiny and wavy, and complimented her face. It fell down to almost the center of her back and moved every time she moved to look at what Kaede was doing. She had a slight tan, enough of one that she didn't look like she hadn't been out of her house in weeks or like she had skin cancer from being out in the sun so much. Her complexion was even and smooth. Moreover, her skin, well at least her hands, felt so soft.

"_Damn… why did I have to be assigned a hot nurse? Why? Why doesn't up there like me? I'm in a relationship people!" _He thought as he took his eyes off of Kagome and looked up at the ceiling.

"All done young man." Kaede said. He looked back at her. Then, he looked at his newly bandaged arm. He smirked and Kaede stood up and walked over to the door.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Emily were having a little talk ABOUT him while they were right next to him.

"You so like him!" Emily whispered in Kagome's ear.

"I do not!" Kagome whispered back.

"Do too!" Emily whispered and giggled.

"Do NOT!" Kagome whispered back and her eyebrow started to twitch.

"Righhhttttt. That's why you're still holding his hand, even after the fact that Kaede has been done for about 2 minutes." Emily whispered. Kagome gasped and turned to face InuYasha who was looking at his bandaged arm. She was indeed, still holding his hand. She looked back at Emily.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" She whispered feverishly to the other nurse.

"Suree, whatever. I'll see you back at the desk. We'll talk then." She said and stood up. Kaede stood up also and they both went to the door.

"Uh… Kagome?" InuYasha asked, reading her nametag because she hadn't told him her name. She turned her head to face him and smiled.

"Hmm?"

"You can let go of my hand now." He said, looking at her hand in his. She blushed and let go of his hand as the door burst open.

"InuYasha!" The gruff voice called and a man walked hurriedly into the room.

"_Wow… he looks just like him! Only a little older though. If his DAD is this hot, I wonder what InuYasha is going to look lik- NO STOP IT, HE'S A PATIENT! AND HIS FATHER IS PROBABLY IN HIS LATE SIXTIES! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KAGOME?"

* * *

_

_**HEY! Lol I hope you like this chapter! Tell me wat ya think! Now, I have to finish next chapter of THE WITCH and then ill put that up too! R & R ppls!**_

_**LUV YA'LL**_

_**BuNNy**_


	3. Chat: Kagome's Personal Life!

**_HEYYYYY IT'S THE THIRD CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT! Lol_**

_Inu Yasha: its about time…_

_**Whatever im in no such mood to deal with ur criticism**_

_Inu Yasha: Riteee_

_**Sit**_

_Inu Yasha: OOF! –thump-_

_**Anywho… ill make it up to him later- laughs nervously and looks at the readers glaring at me- heheh..hehe…**_

_**ANYWHO LETS START THE STORY!

* * *

**_

Kagome shut the door quietly as she walked out. Sango was still in there with the patient and his family… well his father, his roommate and his _fiancée_. Kagome scowled at the thought of Kikyo.

"Why does he HAVE to be engaged…? She whispered to no one.

"So you DO like him!" Two people squealed from the bench on the other side of the door. She shrieked and literally jumped a foot in the air. Then, she turned to face the two girls on the bench.

"What are you doing here? Hojo will fire us all if he finds out we're not doing our work!" Kagome scolded through clenched teeth.

"Ohhhh who does Kagome like?" Another nurse called from down the hall. She ran down to meet them.

"NESSA!" Emily jumped up from the bench and hugged the nurse with straight black hair.

"Whooooo! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Vanessa drawled.**_(AN: Another one of my best friends! LUV YA VANE!)_**

"I do not LIKE anyone! ITS NOTHING!" Kagome growled as she walked towards the nurses station. The three girls followed her.

"She likes the boy in room 720!" Grizel said, fiddling with her thick brown hair.

"OH! You mean him? Yeah, I saw him when they were putting him in his room. He was cute! Kags, you and him would make an awesome couple!"

"Even if I DID like him… which I don't by the way, he is engaged!" Kagome argued.

"ENGAGED?" All three girls gasped at the same time.

"You guys are becoming like Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. Always saying things at the same time. It's creepy." Kagome said.

"Guys, its almost lunch time, you want to go out get a bite to eat?" Emily asked

"Yeah!" Grizel said.

"Sure as long as you don't bother me about Inu Yasha."

"You mean Inu Yasha Takahashi? THAT'S WHO IS IN 720? AWESOME POSSUM!" Vanessa shouted.**_(AN: LOL she actually says that!)_**

"OH and I'm so in for lunch." Vanessa added.

"YAY!" Emily cheered and jumped up and down.

"Em's you're too perky for your own good." Kagome said while shaking her head.

"I know!" She said with a giggle.

"So… Where will we go to eat?"

" I heard there's this cute little bakery down the street. You guys want to go there?" Vanessa asked thoughtfully.

"Sounds good! You know how I love sweets." Emily quipped.

"Yes… We do." The other 3 girls said in a deadpan voice.

They reached the nurse station and all sat down that their respective places. Almost instantly, an IM popped up.

* * *

**cruelworldpoetry: soo I heard about how 720 got here why don't u fill me in on wat happened at the scene**

**cruelworldpoetry: WAIT DON'T TYPE! Let me do a chat first so that EVERYONE in this nurse station noes cuz we are confuzzled.**

**KaGoMeChAn: Why are you so interested?**

**cruelworldpoetry:BECAUSE U ARE FINALLY TAKING INTEREST IN A GUY!

* * *

**

Another window popped up. It was a chat invite.

* * *

**cruelworldpoetry writes: Please join me at this chat.**

**Chat Name: Kagome's Personal Life!

* * *

**

"_Very creative Vanessa."_ Kagome thought and shook her head. She clicked "accept" and yet another window popped up.

* * *

**Emmy245: its about time Kags!**

**ChiChiCho: I noe really**

**KaGoMeChAn: well srrryyyy**

**ImSoBeTtErThAnU: you should be**

**KaGoMeChAn: hi Kagura**

**ImSoBeTtErThAnU: hi kags**

**cruelworldpoetry:OK SALUTATIONS TO ALL! Now Kags tell all! I talked to Eri on the way in and she said that she found u at the scene of the accident!**

**Emmy245:OMG! R u serious!**

**ChiChiCho: no shes not**

**Emmy245: reallii?**

**ChiChiCho: NO!**

**Emmy245:im confused…

* * *

**

At this point the four other girls burst out laughing.

* * *

**KaGoMeChAn: Anywho… yeah I was at the scene. The guy elbowed me in the head before he got hit!**

**cruelworldpoetry: remind me to never hit her on the head, I might get runover by a gurney.**

**KaGoMeChAn: Ha Ha Ha, very funny**

**cruelworldpoetry: isn't it?**

**Emmy245: im still confused**

**ImSoBeTtErThAnU: u always are!**

**Emmy245:w/e Kags Hojo at 4 o'clock!**

**KaGoMeChAn: whose 4 o'clock! Mine or urs!**

**ChiChiCho: DOES IT MATTER?**

**KaGoMeChAn: NO! WINDOWS DOWN!

* * *

**

At that same moment the windows hit the taskbar and Kagome hit the floor.

* * *

**_OMG! I AM SOOO SRRY THAT THIS IS SOOO SHORT! I WILL MAKE IT UP TO UUU I SWEAR! But im gonna do the review thingies on here and make chapter 4 longer! I PROMISE! wow thats alot of lines..._**

**petpeeves12:_yeah I noe I felt terrible writing that… it was pretty hard to visualize in my mind but I made it through some how. OMG U GOT HIT BY I CAR! Ur so lucky u got away with only a few bruises. Im glad ur okay!_**

**Kagomefan595: _Iwilliwilliwill! Lol thanx for the review!_**

**Hanako Horigome: _Im glad u liked it! I value my readers opinions!_**

**Queen of the Gnomes: _Thanks im glad that u like the beginning! Gurl! U name is awesome possum! Lol ACK no Vanessa has me sayin it! Anywho,hopefully u'll like the rest of the story too! Lol Peace Out A Town Down! Lol jk_**

**babybanana616: _THANKS FOR THE REVIEWWWW! Lol im glad u like it my bodyguard! And I will remember only sugar cookies for u!_**

**inukag1188: _thanx! Im glad u liked it! Lol that's wut I would do if I were Kagome… lol thanx. And unfortunately, she IS really his fiancée. It's a scary thought yes, I noe – shudders- but don't worry, the wicked bitch aint gonna keep him forever. God he has bad taste in women!_**

_Inu Yasha: WTF! SHUT UP!_

_**NO now u shut up and let me finish answering these!**_

_Inu Yasha:- whispers something in my ear-_

_**-grins evilly- NO I WILL NOT MAKE OUT WITH U!**_

_Inu Yasha: WAT! THAT'S NOT WAT I S-_

_Kagome: WAT! SIT!_

_**Hey! Its Kagome! Hehe lol**_

_**NEXT**_

**Sango the kick ass demon slayer: _thanx! By the way luv the name. its very descriptive. Lol_**

**inu-dog-dem:_ thanx! Like I said I value my readers opinions! Lol thanx for the review!_**

**inumaiden: _lol yea I noe… lol shes an old maid! –laughs hysterically-…uh…Kagome…what are you doing with that knife?... Uh.. Kagome…? ACK! RUN SHES INSANE!-runs around screaming-_**

_**uh…ANYWHO!**_

**inashosetai: _lol im most delighted to see that u found it funny lol_**

_**I will try my hardest to update as quickly and as efficiently as possible… I just hope I don't get an ulcer. Lol**_

**mikimew:_uh…wow…uh… thanx… lol-doesn't want to fall into hell-_**

**Chiko:_ thanx! Im glad u enjoy my story! Ill try to keep up the good work for all of u! lol _**

**lunargurl: _thanx! I hope u like the rest of the story after the first few chapters cuz from my experience most ppl get tired of AU fics after a while lol. o well, come what may –"come what may " music from moulin rouge starts playin in background- uh… rite. Anywayz, thanx for sayin im creative! Lol ill keep updating as much as possible without overworkin myself._**

_**Well that's some of the review answers and all the good stuff! Loli have to go to bed now cuz im pooped! Lol**_

_**Review often!**_

_**BuNNy**_


	4. Will you be my stay at home nurse?

**_Heyyy all! I AM SOOOOO SRRY for making all of u wait so long! I hope u all forgive me! -sniff sniff- Anywho, this is the FOURTH CHAPTER! WOOOTTTT! Everyone clap! U noe u want to! Lol. I promised to make this a long chappie so I will! _**

_Inu Yasha: u finally back?_

_**U look sleepy wat have u been doin?**_

_Inu Yasha: uh…. Nuthin…. - eyes shift to bed-_

_**Really-lifts eye brow and then lifts sheets to see a nervous Kagome-**_

_Inu Yasha:-laughs nervously and sweat drops- _

_**Nuthin? Looks like something.**_

_Kagome: -sweat drops and blushes, then grabs the sheets, and pulls them on her again-_

_**Whatever, I don't want to noe!**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

**_

Hojo walked up the nurses' station and looked around.

"Where's Ka-"

"Bathroom." All the girls automatically said and returned to their work.

"Wow… she has been going there a lot today. Do you think something is wrong?" Hojo asked, concern etched in his voice. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to the other girls from under her desk. Kagura flashed a mischievous smile after Hojo's last question. Realizing what this meant, Kagome's eyes widened and she swiped her hands in front of her as if to say "NOOO DON'T U DARE!"

"Oh yeah," Kagura said in a nonchalant fashion, "She was complaining earlier about having her period and a realllyyy bad case of diarrhea." She said.

A couple of snorts of stifled laughter erupted from the other girls as they stared down at Kagome who was glaring daggers at Kagura. Hojo thought they were staring at him, since he was in front of Kagome's desk. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat. The girls turned away from the glaring girl under the desk and continued their work.

"Well… I guess I should get back to work; I have a surgery in about 10 minutes so I have to prep. Bye girls."

"Bye Hojo." The girls chorused, not even looking up from their work. He nodded and walked away.

"You can come up Kags." Emily said after Hojo was out of eye and ear shot. Kagome crawled out from under the desk and sat down at her post. Just as she did, she was pulled up roughly by two pairs of arms. She looked up to find Vanessa and Grizel dragging her out of the nurse's station with Emily behind them.

"Bye Kagura! We're going to lunch!" Emily called to the remaining occupant in the nurse's station.

"Okay!" Kagura said, waving good-bye.

"YOU CAN LET GO OF ME! I CAN WALK!" Kagome shouted, startling some people in the waiting area. The two girls let go of her and giggled. She glared and fixed her scrubs.

"I should have worked in pediatrics." She grumbled as they reached the elevator.

"No way! We would have never let you do it. Plus working as a nurse for adults gives you a way to meet hot, injured guys!" Vanessa said, flicking her curly, black hair over her shoulder as she pressed the down button to call the elevator.

"That's easy for you to say, Nessa, you're pretty! I'm ugly!" Kagome sighed.

Vanessa looked at Kagome with a raised eyebrow. As did the other two girls.

"Kagome you have no IDEA how pretty you are! I would KILL to have your thighs!" Emily said. The elevator came and they stepped in and Grizel pressed the ground level button.

"And I love your hair! It is so soft and natural! You don't even need to wear it up to look elegant!" Grizel said, fingering Kagome's hair.

"You have a kick ass bod, Kags. I wish I had your ass!" Vanessa said with a laugh.

"That is not true you guys! You 3 are much prettier then I am! Grizel, you're the 'Exotic Beauty'. Emily you're the 'Beach Blonde Babe'. Vanessa you're the 'Hyper Hottie'. And Sango is the " You-Can-Look-But-If-You-Touch-Imma-Kick-Your-Ass-Girl". I am the 'Plain Jane' of this little group of ours!"

"YOU ARE NOT!" The three girls yelled as the doors opened and they stepped out and walked through the lobby of the hospital. They stopped to sign out for lunch.

"Kagome you are…" Emily started then stopped to think.

"You're 'The Tease'." Vanessa said. They finished and walked towards the exit.

"'The Tease'? How on earth can I be 'The Tease'?" Kagome asked as she opened the door and walked outside.

"You just are!" Vanessa said, following her out, as did Emily and Grizel.

"I know why! Because whenever you go out with a guy, you always wear something at shows a lot of skin and then don't even let him kiss you goodnight!" Emily said, turning to look at a guy that passed.

"YOU 3 PICK MY CLOTHES FOR ME!" Kagome shrieked.

"Oh… that's right…" Emily said. As they reached the sidewalk.

"Whatever, I'm not a tease." Kagome concluded.

"Righttt." Vanessa, Emily, and Grizel said, then added silently," Tease."

"OKAY! Next topic! Uhh… Nessa where's the bakery?"

"OH! Uh it's at the corner. That's the good thing about living in Manhattan, there's somewhere to eat at every corner." Vanessa replied, stretching her hands up in the air.

"I guess…" Emily said, again turning to look at a guy that passed by them.

"Oh my god! Did I tell you guys about my new neighbor?"

"Our new neighbor Chichi, We live right next door to you." Emily said.

"Yeah, I and Sango live in front of you! So it's all of our neighbors!"

"Oh I feel so bad! We forgot to ask Sango to come!"

"Well she doesn't get off Takahashi duty until AFTER lunch so we'll get her something. Hojo made her a special case since she's watching Inu Yasha 'till I get back after lunch. Poor thing must be starved… and violated."

"WHAT?" The three other girls screamed and stared at her.

"Yeah, apparently the patient's roommate-"

"The pervert?" Emily interrupted.

"- yeah, him- anyways, his HAND has taken a liking to poor Sango's ASS"

"Oh My God! Are you serious?" Vanessa shrieked, falling in fits of laughter.

"Poor Sango!" Grizel said, giggling.

Emily was just laughing.

"You're kidding!" Emily gasped between laughs.

"I kid you not. He has groped Sango at least twice and-"

A loud scream emanated from the hospital and the car alarms in the area went off.

"Make that three times." Kagome added, looking back at the hospital. Grizel and Emily burst into laughter.

"We're here guys." Vanessa said, interrupting the laughs. Though she had to scream because the people still hadn't turned off the fire alarms.

"Oh, yay!" Emily stopped laughing and clapped her hands. Grizel giggled feebly and straightened up.

"Kagome stared at the building at the corner. It was a little café and bakery named "Steph's Corner Café ".

"Ironic name huh?" Kagome said.

"Yup. But my friend said that the owner makes the best cupcakes and cookies ever. And éclairs and everything. She brought me a box when I was trying to get over Andrew!"

"YOU HAD THIS A WEEK AGO AND DIDN'T TELL US!" Kagome, Emily and Grizel yelled at poor Vanessa.

"I was in an emotional state you guys!"  
" Whatever…" They grumbled and Emily pushed the door open.

A little bell sounded as they walked in and were hit with the smell of sweet happiness. They closed their eyes and took deep breathes of the wonderful smell and sighed.

Then, they opened their eyes.

The front of the bakery was medium sized with a decent amount of tables and chairs and booths to sit in. The walls were peach colored and warm and inviting. The floor was a light hard wood. And in front of them, of course was the source of that wonderful smell. It was an assortment of delectable sweets on serving platters and in decorated boxes. The four girls gaped and walked slowly towards the source of sugar. Suddenly, a woman with dark brown hair bounced out of the kitchen with a platter of hot, fresh glazed donuts. She placed them on the counter with the other sweets and looked up at them.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked them, smiling warmly.

"Do you own this place?" Emily asked.

"Yup, I just started my own business. I'm starting to feel overwhelmed. Say, you two look familiar… Have we met before?" She said, pointing to Vanessa and Emily.

"I don't know…what's your name?" **_(AN: okay I noe its stupid but I wanted to b in the story! Lol well ok… enough with this AN on you go)_**

"Stephanie Morales."

"OH MY GOD!" They both screamed.

"I guess I do know you then." Stephanie said with an amused smirk.

"Stepha! It's me! Emily Josephs!" Emily shrieked.

"And Vanessa Hernandez!" Vanessa added.

"OH MY GOD!" Stephanie squealed and bounded around the counter to give her old friends a hug.

"I guess you guys know each other well?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, YEAH! We went to middle school and high school together!" Emily replied.

"Yeah, oh remember what we did for senior prank? That was awesome." Vanessa said, giggling.

"Yeah, it was!" Stephanie agreed.

"Hey, you guys obviously came in here to eat so how about some coffee and desserts on the house? Anything for some old school friends of mine." Stephanie said with a warm smile.

Emily and Vanessa turned to their other companions and had a sort of psychic conversation before they all said, "HELL YEAH!"

"Alrighty then, what can I get you guys?" She asked, taking out a pad and pencil.

"Well, what do you have?" Kagome asked.

"Oh... Right! The menu! God I'm so ditzy! It's on the board behind the counter." Stephanie replied.

"Okay then… Let's see… I think I'll have…NO FREAKIN' WAY! YOU HAVE FRIED ICE CREAM? I'll take that!" Vanessa said, ogling the menu board like it was the 10 Holy Commandments.

"I think I'll have the Tiramisu, please." Grizel said.

"Okay… oh by the way I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself to you both. Well… you know my name what's yours?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you."

"Grizel Alejandros, nice to meet you also."

"Like wise." Stephanie said with a smile," Now Kagome and Emily, what would you both like?"

"Uhh… wow…there's a lot I would like but I'll go with the Fired Ice Cream too." Emily said.

"I think I'll have some cupcakes." Kagome answered.

"Okay then, just sit down and I'll get your stuff for you." Stephanie said and walked back into the kitchen.

They sat down in a cozy little booth next to a window.

"She was nice." Kagome said, looking back towards the kitchen.

"Yup, she always loved to bake, that one did. On my birthday once, she backed me brownies and cookies and delivered them to my house. I heard that she went off to Johnson and Wales or some big culinary school like that." Vanessa said, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Yeah… well anyways back to the former topic. Poor Sango. Did she hit him already? And what's his name?"

"Oh… Yeah I'm pretty sure that she did. But she probably didn't want to seem violent in front of Inu Yasha. And I think his name was Miroku or something."

"Miroku Ikari?" Vanessa asked, looking thoughtful.

"Who? How do you know who all these people are Nessa?"

"Magazines. Maybe it was him, I read in_ US Weekly _about how his dad thinks that he's overzealous and philandering and if he doesn't shape up that he won't get any parts of the company OR his inheritance. And that's a lot considering he is an only child."

"Was there a picture of him in _US Weekly_?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I think he had like short black hair in sort of a ponytail at the nape of his neck and violet ey-"

"Yup that's him." Kagome confirmed in a deadpan voice.

"Isn't that the guy who was flirting with us at the hospital?" Grizel asked.

"Yup." Kagome answered again.

"I hope Sango hits him." Grizel said.

"Hits who?" Stephanie asked, coming out of the kitchen with four platters in hand. She walked towards their table and set down the plates for them.

"Wow, Stepha, this looks really good!" Vanessa gasped.

"Thanks Vanessa. Would you guys like something to drink?"

"Coffee" All 4 of them said.

"What kind?" Stephanie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Café con leche, of course." Grizel said.

"Columbian." Vanessa answered.

"Black." Emily said.

"Café con leche, like Grizel's." Kagome said, looking out the window. Then, someone caught her eye.

"That's him!"

"Who?" The other four asked.

"The guy who ran over Inu Yasha Takahashi!"

"Someone ran over Inu Yasha Takahashi?" Stephanie asked.

"Yup and Kagome is his nurse and she _LIKES_ him." Vanessa teased.

"Shut up Nessa! I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Kagome yelled.

"She was holding his hand." Emily said.

"Only because he wanted me too and that's beside the point!" Kagome said, getting up.

"I'll be right back." She said and walked out the door.

"I wonder what she's going to do." Grizel said as she craned her neck to get a better look at what was going on.

"Yeah…" They gathered around the window to watch what their friend was about to do.

Kagome stomped out the door and onto the sidewalk. He was standing on the other side of the street, talking up some girl that was probably not even out of high school yet.

She looked up and down the street and miraculously, there were cars coming. Kagome quickly crossed the street and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned with an annoyed look on his face but upon seeing her, he smiled suavely.

"Hey there, I met you this morning right?" He asked. He turned around completely to face her and put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, you did. At the accident that YOU caused."

"Aww, don't get your panties in a twist over that, babe. I'm sure the guy is alright. I mean, when you cleaned him up a bit, I bet it saved his life."

"It did and don't call me _babe_! Do you happen to know WHO that GUY was?"

"Nope, and don't care."

"You should."

"Why should I _babe_?"

"Because that GUY is Inu Yasha Takahashi."

"You're kidding right?" The guy said, his suave smile faltering.

"Not in the least. And don't call me BABE!"

"I'll call you what I want."

"No, you won't, I don't even KNOW YOU! Stop flirting with me and think about what you're going to say in COURT!" She yelled and turned on her heel.

She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Let me go!"

"My name is Koga, babe. Don't forget it. You might be calling it out soon." He said and let go of her arm. He pushed her away from him and turned back to the girl on his other side. Kagome turned and glared at him and then performed a very obscene act with her finger and turned back to the café and walked across the street.

"What an IDIOT!" She cursed under her breath. She walked back inside the café and was immediately pulled into the booth.

"Who IS that guy?"

"Why did he pull you like that?"

"Want me to go kick his ass?"

"Why was he smiling at you like that? And by the way, your coffees are up."

Stephanie placed the coffees on the table and pulled a chair up to the table so that she could sit.

Kagome looked at them all with a wide-eyed expression.

"Why are you all so nosy?" She asked.

"We just want to know why he was feeling up on you! Especially when you so obviously like Inu Yasha!" Emily stated, drinking some of her coffee.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Kagome screamed.

"Sure you don't." The three other nurses said.

"You mean Inu Yasha Takahashi? I heard that he was in an accident this morning. Apparently, they are still trying to identify who helped him." Stephanie said.

"That was our girl Kagome, who helped him. _And_, she is his nurse!" Vanessa said with a smirk.

"I heard his father talking about getting a nurse from the hospital to stay at his house, to help Inu Yasha recuperate." Emily said.

"Seriously?" Kagome asked.

" _I wonder if he'll pick me… WAIT! STOP KAGOME! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS!"_

"Seriously." Emily said, taking a bite of her Tiramisu.

_**(AN: if u don't noe wat tiramisu is, I suggest u find out. Seriously, it tastes GREAT! Like yummy to ur tummy! … Anywho!)**_

"Seriously?" Vanessa asked, gaping.

"Seriously!" Emily said again, trying some of Vanessa's fried ice cream.

"Seriously?" Grizel asked, just to annoy Emily.

"YES, SERIOUSLY!" Emily yelled, getting frustrated.

"Alright, we get it! There's no need to yell." Kagome said, putting her hands up defensively to hide the smirk on her face.

"Anyway, Kags, who was that guy!" Grizel asked, looking out the window to find the girl he was talking to before was glaring at him and hitting him with her purse.

"Koga Something. I didn't get his last name. He was the cause of the accident this morning."

"THAT'S THE GUY?" They screamed, Vanessa almost choking on her coffee.

"Yup."

"Okay, now I really want to go kick his ass! Who in their right mind would want to run over someone THAT cute!"

"Apparently him. Do what you want Nessa." Kagome said, sipping her drink. Vanessa smiled evilly and stood up. She walked towards the door and turned back to them to see if any of them would stop her.

They laughed and Grizel pointed out that the girl was still hitting him and he was on his knees, covering his face.

"Really? I'm missing it?" Vanessa asked as she opened the door, and sure enough Koga was on his knees.

"St-OW ENOUGH WITH THE HITTING!"

"YOU DESERVE YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD! HITTING ON A GIRL IN FRONT OF ME! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU! YOU UNGRATEFUL, STUPID, IDIOTIC, LECHEROUS ASS-FOR-BRAINS! **AND** ON TOP OF THAT YOU HITS SOMEONE WITH YOUR CAR TODAY! THE CAR **I** BOUGHT YOU! AND HE WAS RICH! YOU ARE GOING TO GET SLAMMED IN COURT! I'M NOT PAYING FOR AN ATTORNEY FOR YOU BASTARD!"

'AYAME PLEASE! STOP- OWWW!"

"I would hate to be on her bad side…" Vanessa said, gaping. In fact, all of them were gaping after hearing the screaming. And she was still going.

"-I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A FLIRT! WHEN YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU HAD 6 SISTERS THAT WERE ALWAYS CALLING TO CHECK ON YOU, I SHOULD HAVE GOT THE HINT! BUT NOOOO! I **LOVED** YOU TOO MUCH TO THINK ANYTHING OF IT! GOD I WAS SUCH AN IDIOT! THAT'S IT KOGA, WE'RE THROUGH!" The girl screamed as she stopped hitting him. She ran across the street in a crying rage and right into the open door that Vanessa was holding. The poor girl ran to a corner booth and sat down in a crying heap. Stephanie got up and went over to her.

"Is there anything you would like?"

"Angel cake…" The girl said between sobs. Stephanie nodded and went over to the kitchen, shooting the girl sympathetic looks.

Kagome got up and went to the crying girl.

She sat down in front of her and cleared her throat.

Ayame looked up darkly at Kagome.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry your boy… I mean ex-boyfriend is a total jerk."

"Your that girl he was just hitting on."

"Yeah… unfortunately he has done it twice in one day already. What a jack ass."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah I was at the accident whe-"

"You're the girl that helped the guy Koga hit?"

"Yeah."

"I really hope that he is okay. Koga is such an ass the way he drives that car, like he is the king of the world or something. It's so annoying."

"I bet it is. Hey you want to come join my friends and me?"

"Uh… sure, why not." Ayame said, smiling a bit as she got up.

"Cool." Kagome said, doing the same. They walked to the booth by the window and Ayame sat down next to Grizel. Kagome sat down on the other side, next to Vanessa.

"Girls, this is Ayame. She will be joining us for lunch."

* * *

"Inu Yasha, what exactly happened?" His father asked for the fourth time. Inu Yasha stopped focusing on the bed sheets and looked up at his father.

"I was crossing the street and some asshole hit me with his car. That's it. Why?"

"Because you need to get your story straight for the police or they will think it was staged." His brother's voice came from the doorway. His body appeared a moment later.

"I came as soon as I could get out of that horrifyingly boring board meeting. How you feeling, little brother?"

"I have definitely been better, Sessh."

"How did it go?" His father asked.

"They signed on with us."

"Really? Was it hard to persuade them?"

"Not at all, it seems that the daughter of the CEO has a soft spot for me."

"You're kidding right? The daughter of a company that just signed on with us has a CRUSH on you?" Inu Yasha asked, smirking.

"DAMMIT WILL YOU STOP?" Sango's voice from the other side of the room shrieked. They turned their attention to Sango and Miroku.

"I'm not doing anything!" Miroku argued, while openly staring at her butt.

"Yes, you are! Now stop staring at my ass so that I can finish setting things up for Kagome!"

"_Oh… that's right, Kagome is going to be taking over Sango's shift in a while."_

"Miroku leave the girl alone will ya?"

"I'm not DOING anything!"

"Perv, get away from her."

Miroku walked dejectedly from Sango and over to the chair next to Inu Yasha's bed.

"Inu Yasha, now on terms of your recovery. You will be staying at the family manor in Vermont. With a stay-at-home nurse from this hospital."

"Why from here?"

"Because it's the best in the state."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"What about Kagome?" Sango asked from the other side of the room.

"She would love doing something like that."

"This Kagome, is she a good nurse?"

"Yeah, she's one of the best here! She was transferred here only a few years ago and is already next in line for head nurse!"

"Really… I will have to talk to her then."

* * *

"Okay, we'll come back tomorrow! Bye bye now!" The four nurses called as they exited the little café. Ayame was still inside, talking it up with Stephanie and trying to get free cookies.

"Oh… this feels great!" Kagome sighed as she stretched.

"Yup, that was so fun." Emily agreed.

"I think we have a new rendezvous place." Vanessa said as she caught Emily turning her head to watch an Orlando Bloom look-a-like walk by.

"Definitely." Grizel agreed.

"We have to tell Sango so that she can go there! Oh my GOD! We forgot about Sango! Well… I forgot about Sango! Come on we have to hurry!" Kagome yelled and started running towards the hospital. ! Well… I forgot about Sango! Come on we have to hurry!" Kagome yelled and started running towards the hospital. When Kagome reached the entrance, another angry scream was heard from the 7th floor. Followed by a resounding slap.

"Ouch…. That had to hurt!" Emily said from behind Kagome.

"The poor lech is probably passed out." Kagome said with an amused look on her face. They walked inside and towards the elevator, saying "hi" to the other nurses that they knew.

Kagome noticed a figure in a Gucci overcoat in the gift shop and craned her neck to see if it was who she thought it was. And it was. Kikyo was standing at the counter and giving the clerk a sexy look while telling him something. The clerk blushed and looked down at the cashier.

"Oh my god. What a slut." She said, causing her companions to look as well.

"I can't believe she's flirting with him!" Emily said, gaping.

"Especially since I went out with him last week!"

"He finally asked?" Kagome asked as they reached the elevator.

"Yeah and it was great!" Emily said as she pushed the button.

"I'm sure you had a great time at Chucky Cheese." Vanessa teased.

"He is not that young!" Emily defended as they stepped into the elevator.

"He is 19! And you are 26!" Kagome laughed.

"Well so are you!"

"But I'm not dating a 19 year old!"

"He is still in his Teens!"

"You guys are so mean! Its not her fault that she likes boys that aren't out of high school yet." Grizel said with a laugh.

"Hmph! "Emily crossed her arms and pouted.

"Aww, Emmy, stop acting like a 2 year old." Kagome said as the doors opened on the 7th floor.

"Shut uppppp!" She whined as they stepped out.

"You guys go to the nurses' station. I have to go check on Sango."

"'kay Kags." The girl said as they walked to their destination. Kagome walked down the hallway to the room and saw that Miroku was lying on the bench unconscious.

"Figures…" She said and knocked on the door. Sango opened and sighed.

"I thought Miroku had woken up. Come in Kags everything is set up for you."

"Lucky for you Miroku is out cold from the looks of it and you have to go to the nurses' station before you clock out for lunch."

"Alrighty then… Well, good luck! And you have to change his IV. He wouldn't let me. Stubborn little guy." Sango said with a laugh as she left the room and Kagome entered.

Kagome closed the door behind herself and walked further into the room.

Inu Yasha was having a quiet conversation with his father and a man she hadn't seen before. He looked so serious.

"_Wow… he looks so hot when he is serious…His eyes narrow like that and nodding every once in a whil-"_

"Mrs. Higurashi, I presume?" Inu Yasha's father asked. She noticed that they had stopped their silent conversation and that they were staring at her. And she was staring at Inu Yasha. She snapped her gaze off of him and turned to his father.

"_Ms_. Higurashi. And please, call me Kagome." She said with a smile.

"Yes, very well, Kagome, I have a proposition for you." Mr. Takahashi said. She nodded and walked towards the cabinet to get the IV replacement and when she had it, she walked to the bed and began working on the IV.

"I'm listening." She said, looking up and smiling again.

"How would you like to be paid $3000 a week?"

"I would LOVE to be paid that much." She said, continuing her work on the IV. She was aware that Inu Yasha was staring at her and blushed slightly.

"What about Vermont? Do you like Vermont?"

"Love it, its gorgeous."

"Would you consider yourself to be a hard-working and dedicated nurse?"

"Yes, I would, in fact I'm next in line-"

"For head nurse, yes, I've heard."

"So, what's this proposition?" Kagome asked, finished with the IV and now checking to see that the path into his vein was stabilized.

"Would you like to work as an employee for me?"

"I'm sure it would be a pleasure. But I have a job."

"And that's what you'll be doing. Nursing my son back to health in the family house in Vermont."

Kagome's head shot up so fast that she almost got whiplash.

"What?"

"Would you be my stay-at-home nurse, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, taking her hand playfully, as if he was asking her to marry him. She looked down at him and into his eyes. Her face reddened and she nodded her head before thinking.

"S-sure…"

* * *

_**WWOOOOTTTTTTT! ITS SO GOOD TO BE BACK ON THE COMPUTER! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo completely and totally srry that I haven't updated in SOOOOOO long. Although I might not be able to update for a LONGER period of time due to the fact that my teachers are evil and assigning me soooooo much HW! Also, I again, have injured myself. I swear to god that I am the most accident prone person you will ever meet. O well, I will b on AIM tho since I have the power to talk to ppl and write essays and stuff at the same time! Lol if u want to contact me my screen name is buNNybabi12**_

**_and if u have myspace: R and R!_**

_**BuNNy**_


	5. YOU SAID WHAT!

_**I AMMM SOOOOOOOO INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!**_

_InuYasha: u should be_

_**-glares at him- oh hush**_

_InuYasha: I don't think I will thanks_

_**Wats with ur attitude?**_

_Inuyasha: its nothing except that I saw some of the stuff u drew, very interesting_

_**Oo WAT!**_

_InuYasha: oh yea, I snuck on to ur computer and looked at the stuff u've drawn, I have to say that ur rite those creases are annoying_

_**U LITTLE SNOOP**_

_InuYasha: calm ur nipples wench_

_**WAT! SIT!**_

_InuYasha: -thump- OOF!_

_**Ok well, im going to go spend some time with Inu and a few powertools**_

_**-has gluegun in hand and smiles evilly-**_

_InuYasha: w-w-wat are u planning on d-doin with that?_

_**-grabs him – oh I'll show u an annoying crease**_

_Inuyasha: SOME ONE HELP ME! SHE'S INSANE!_

_**Anywho, on with the story

* * *

**_

"YOU SAID WHAT?" Sango, Vanessa, Emily, and Grizel shrieked. Kagome winced.

"I said 'sure'. With even thinking! It just slipped out!" She flopped her head back so that it lolled off the back of her couch. The five of them were situated in Kagome and Sango's apartment. The apartment across the hall was Grizel's and the one next door to hers was Vanessa's and Emily's. Across from theirs, was the new neighbor's apartment. This meant that the new neighbors could probably hear everything that they were yelling through the paper-thin walls.

"So, you're going to VERMONT to work FOR the TAKAHASHI'S and nurse a CUTE GUY back to health, all alone there?" Emily asked.

"Yup."

"Good for you Kags!" Vanessa giggled. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean 'good for me? Its not good for me! I don't have time for a relationship right now! Plus, even if I did like him - which I do not so you can close your mouths right now – He IS ENGAGED! I wouldn't have a chance with him anyways." Kagome pouted, grabbed a pillow and held it close to her chest. Vanessa looked that the other nurses and nodded. She got up and walked over to the phone.

"What are you doing? You better not call Australia again because I'm still paying that off!" Kagome said, turning to watch her friend pick up the phone.

Vanessa turned back to her, a silly smile on her face.

"Aww Kags! That was ONE TIME! Can't you learn to forgive and forget?"

"Yeah when you GIVE me the money the GET my full phone service package BACK!" Vanessa stuck her tongue out at her, dialed the number, and put the phone to her ear. Kagome turned back to her friends.

"No, really, what is she doing?"

"Hello…Hey Stepha…yeah, its Vanessa… I'm great… Yeah everyone else is too… Well, you can start with whether or not you deliver…You are? Well can we get some goodies? ...Okay then here is the address… Of course, you never did!" Vanessa laughed loudly. Stephanie made a comment on the other side and Vanessa scoffed and took the phone from her ear and stuck her tongue out at it.

Then, she put it back to her ear.

"Yeah, I just stuck my tongue out at you… I know! Just like old times! ... Everyone, Stephanie says hi and she says to Emily, 'Tell him I said NO!'"

Emily burst out laughing and the other nurses, minus Vanessa, who had turned her attention back to the phone, stared at her.

_**(lol if ur wondering, it's a joke between Emily, me, and the ppl at St. Leo, and a few other ppl lol I cant say it without her laughing lol)**_

"Yeah… Okay… its on 8th street and main, building 82361 on the 5th floor, down the hall to the left, the third door on the right side of the hall. You got that all? ... Yeah, it is descriptive, I know… Alrighty then, we'll see you in a few minutes! Bye Stepha… Okay, buh bye." She hung up the phone, walked back to the couch, and sat down next to Kagome.

"I bet you anything she'll get lost." Sango said.

"That's mean Sango!" Kagome gasped, throwing the held she held at her. Sango blocked the attack with her arms and let out a shriek. Kagome smiled and then grabbed the other pillow next to her.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying before you all started asking me other questions, after Sango had left, I went to go fix his IV and then his dad started asking me questions. I answered them all and then he sprung the 'will you work for me?" part on me! And InuYasha took my hand and asked "How about it, Kagome? Will you be my stay at home nurse?" I was like- I just- I didn't think! I just nodded and said sure!"

"And, knowing you, you probably blushed." Emily said, smirking. Kagome looked up at her friend sharply before blushing again and looking down.

"Yeah… I think I did."

"What do you really think of him Kagome?" Grizel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who?" She asked, again looking up at her friend.

"His father Kagome." She said sarcastically. Kagome stuck her tongue out that Grizel and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, I don't really know that much about him-"

"Which is impossible because I saw you reread his transcript about twenty times." Emily interjected.

"Well, yeah, I'm his NURSE. I'm supposed to know what he's allergic to, how tall he is, how much he weighs, his birthday, his physician, his phone number-"

"You know his PHONE NUMBER? You're not supposed to read that part!" Emily said, perking up and throwing a pillow at her.

"I-i-I didn't m-mean to s-say that!" Kagome protested, using the pillow she was holding as a shield as her face turned beet red.

"Sure you –" Emily's retort was cut off by someone knocking on the door lightly. Vanessa got up and looked through the peephole.

Then, she threw the door open quickly. Stephanie was there, waving shyly at someone with a blush on her face. Vanessa poked her head outside the door and saw that she was waving at the new neighbor. He smiled when he saw Vanessa and then went inside his apartment. Vanessa pulled Stephanie in.

"So, you met the new neighbors?" Emily asked from the couch, seeing the look on Stephanie's face.

"They are so cute, aren't they?" Grizel piped up. Stephanie nodded and put two peach boxes on the table.

"I accidentally knocked on their door. Not that I won't do that again whenever I come over here from now on!" She said.

"Told you she would get lost." Sango said.

"Shut up Sango. By the way, this is Sango." Kagome said, gesturing to her.

"Nice to meet you." Stephanie said, nodding at her.

"Likewise." Sango said.

"Now… Why is it that I had to rush over here?"

"Kagome." Everyone but Kagome and Stephanie said. Kagome blushed again.

Stephanie grabbed a box and gave it to her. She opened it and a sweet aroma filled the air.

"Mmm, Stephanie this smells wonderful!" Kagome exclaimed, "That's it, I'm her with me!"

"With you where?" Stephanie asked, sitting down on the arm of the sofa.

"To Vermont. I have to go there to work for the Takahashi's." Kagome said, picking out a doughnut.

"Vermont? Hell yes!" Stephanie said with a laugh. Kagome laughed and passed the box to Vanessa, who picked out an éclair she had been eyeing. She passed the box to Sango.

"Okay, but why do you have to go there to work?"

"Because they hired her to be InuYasha's stay at home nurse." Emily said, taking the box from Sango.

"Oh." Stephanie said

"Hey! I didn't pick yet!" Sango pouted. Emily stuck her tongue at her.

"You were taking too long." Emily said, picking out a doughnut, an éclair, a cookie and another doughnut. Grizel took the box from her and took two cookies. Sango took the box away from Grizel and took one doughnut.

"One doughnut? You were complaining because you didn't get to choose your one doughnut!" Emily whined. Sango glared at her pointedly and took a large bit of her doughnut.

--------

"InuYasha, you will behave at the house won't you?" His father asked, patting him on the shoulder. InuYasha winced. It was his hurt shoulder. Though, his father should have known, it WAS in a cast.

"Yeah, Dad, I promise. AS long as SHE doesn't try anything." InuYasha said with a playful grin. His father looked at him sternly.

"You are engaged to marry Ms. Kasha, InuYasha**_(Lol that rhymes!)_**. I won't have you messing this up."

"Dad, I was joking. Take a chill pill, which is what I NEED by the way," He added, pressing the "Call Nurse" button. His leg was starting to hurt and his head was throbbing.

"InuYasha, before we lose this alone time together, what do you really think about Kikyo?" His father asked, looking at his son. InuYasha knew his father didn't like Kikyo that much. The only thing he liked was that she came from wealth. Other than that, she was quite annoying.

"She- what do you want me to say? I'm marrying her aren't I?" InuYasha said, looking down. A few tense seconds passed before the door opened and A nurse walked in. She was followed by Sesshomaru, who was holding two cups of Starbucks coffee. He gave one to his father and put the other on a table. He sat down and opened a magazine.

Kagura walked over to InuYasha.

"What do you need, hun?" She asked in her 'nurse' voice. Kagura didn't talk like that at all. "Hun" shouldn't even have been in her vocabulary, at least not yet. That's a word you say to your grown up daughter, trying to get her to calm down because she freaked out when her kid didn't come home on time.

"My head and leg hurt, I think the pain killers are fading." InuYasha said, looking up at her. She nodded and smiled kindly, lifting a little needle from her smock pocket and flicking it twice. Then, she administered it into the IV. InuYasha felt his pain slowly ebb away and smiled at Kagura. She smiled back and stood up straight. InuYasha looked around his room for the millionth time that day. Then, he saw something peculiar. Sesshomaru was STARING at the nurse. SESSHOMARU, the Ice Prince, was STARING at a girl! Oh, was he going to milk this!

"Thank you Ms…?" He asked.

"Call me Kagura." She said.

"Kagura. By the way, Kagura, could you bring something for my brother, he seems to have a problem blinking." He said with a smirk. Kagura turned quickly to Sesshomaru, who-caught staring- blushed lightly.

"_HAH! I HAVE FOUND YOUR WEAKNESS OLDER BROTHER! And I will never let you forget this day!"_

"Yes," Kagura said, smiling," It seems he does. Maybe I should take him the nurse's station and see what I can do there." She said, winking is his direction.

Sesshomaru looked down at his magazine very quickly, his blush deepening a bit. Kagura gave a hearty laugh and looked back at InuYasha, press the button if you need anything. Also, Mr. Takahashi, Dr. Hojo Atoka is ready to see you. He just got out of surgery."

"Ah, thank you Nurse. I suppose that that is my cue to exit. I'll be back soon." He said, getting up from the chair next to his son's bed and striding to the door. Kagura followed close behind and when he reached the door, he held it open for her. She thanked him and stepped out the door. He turned to his oldest son and gave a thumbs up sign. InuYasha burst into laughter as the door closed.

"You are lucky that you are injured or I would have broken that leg FOR you just now." Sesshomaru said angrily.

InuYasha wiped his eyes and said to his brother between laughs, " That was so funny. Though, it seems that DAD approves of her. And I like her so maybe you SHOULD pursue her, huh Big Bro? I mean, she DOES have a nice ass. And she seems to be about your age."

"InuYasha. Shut up." He said, turning the page in his magazine, pretending to be interested in it. InuYasha just started laughing again.

----------

"Dr. Atoka. Pleasure to meet you." InuYasha's father said, smiling charmingly, shaking the younger man's hand. Hojo smiled amiably and sat down at his desk.

"Please, Mr. Takahashi, have a seat." He said, gesturing to one of the two armchairs in front of his desk. Mr. Takahashi sat down and crossed his legs, becoming as comfortable as he could.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to speak to me about? I'm sorry to make this meeting short but it is well past eight and I need to be getting home."

"Family?" He inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"No, uh… dog."

"Ah, I see. Well, I wish to speak to you about Kagome Higurashi, Dr. Atoka."

"Please, call me Hojo. What about Kagome?"

"Well, as you know as her employer, she has excellent credentials as a nurse. I would like to hire her, as a personal nurse for my son."

Hojo's face blanched. What should he do? If he said no, Kagome would probably hate him for not letting her get more experience, but if he said yes, she probably wouldn't want to work at Manhattan Municipal Hospital anymore.

"Well, uh, h-have you asked her?"

"Yes, and she said she would take the job."

"Well, if you can find someone who can cover for her until your son heals, and be able to pay her, than, I guess, it's okay. But after your son gets well-"

"She'll be back here to work."

"Alright then." Hojo said.

"Very well, I'll send you the paper work you need and InuYasha will be able to go home in about..?"

"Two days." Hojo said, clearing his throat.

"Well, then, I guess you should tell Ms. Higurashi then, shouldn't you?"

* * *

_**Hey! Srry this took so long to put on. FCAT is coming up and I should be studying rite now, but, I just cant concentrate. So here ya go!**_

_**BuNNy**_

_**R & R!**_


	6. not a chapter srryy

_**Srry, guys. This isn't a chapter. I didn't want to do it but I have to. I have to put my stories on Hiatus. I really don't want to but my stupid teachers, I won't point fingers –cough singh cough harpp cough cayo cough-, have each found it fit to give me a research paper, a project about Greece and a project about some French country that I cant understand how to spell. I am so sorry but I will try to write some of the story during school and type it con to computer. When I get some free time I will try to post them. I feel terrible about making u all wait so long for the next chapter and I will try so very hard to get all of these projects done quickly and try NOT to kill my teachers – would appreciate plans to kill them though, would make me feel better- and hopefully by May I will have a few more chapters to post.**_

_**Again I apologize for this and nothing would make me happier than to just not do the projects but the research paper is worth 25 grades and the other two projects are really big too, seeing as it is the last 9 weeks. What u can do to help is go to my forums section and give any ideas u might have and maybe I can post something soon with ur help but for now, my stories are on hold.**_

_**BuNNy**_

_**PS: IMMMMMMM SOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I hate hiatus….**_


End file.
